Just a Kiss
by AmberPanda33
Summary: Japan and China had planned out a simple date, just to test to see if they could be a couple. As the night goes on, maybe something more than admiration will spark. Inspired by the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Again, fic is much better when listening to the song while reading it. yaoi fluff. please read and review


JUST A KISS

Author's note: This is the second song fic for Hetalia that I've written now and is on a list of many that I plan to make. Once again I've added the lyrics (bolded and italic). This idea came to me while listening to the song when I was supposed to be studying for my finals so enjoy this random song fic. Please leave a review when you're finished reading.

Summary: Japan and China had planned out a simple date, just to test to see if they could be a couple. As the night goes on, maybe something more than admiration will spark. Inspired by the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Again, fic is much better when listening to the song while reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the song _**Just a kiss **_by Lady Antebellum.

_**Lyin' here with you so close to me, it's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe;**_

_**Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile. **_

China and Japan sat on a hilltop near Japan's home, watching the fireworks in silence. It had been a wonderful day for the two of them and the summer fireworks festival was a success that added a special touch to their first date as a couple. They both lay on a towel on their backs, staring at the fireworks and stars shining brightly above them. Between them were a couple of goldfish that they had caught as a prize.

China grinned as he glanced over at Japan and at the fish. He and Japan had caught them together and the two fish seemed to be in love as well. The man in charge of the game laughed a bit and said that pets often take after their owners so he guessed that the two of them were in love as well. This statement had caused Japan to blush lightly and China had tried not to act too embarrassed but he was and that made the man laugh even harder.

Now staring at the stars with Japan, China felt very happy. He had a feeling that things were going to get better for the two of them. He looked back at Japan again and couldn't help but smile when he saw that the smaller man was giving a half smile as he stared admiringly at the stars. China was so happy to see that Japan was smiling that he reached over and pulled him in for a hug, holding him like he used to when he was younger.

_**I've never opened up to anyone, so hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms. We don't need to rush this. Let's just take it slow.**_

__Japan couldn't help but smile as he thought about the day he just shared with China. He felt that he was the only one who could truly understand him, and not just because he helped raise him. He didn't protest when China wanted to hold him, in fact, he welcomed it. He smiled a little more, feeling his love and admiration for his former brother grow.

Though old habits die hard and after a few minutes he had to move away from China's hug, shifting a little away. It's not that he didn't want him to touch him, it was just a force of habit to move away from something that was touching him for too long.

"China-san," Japan said quietly as he sat up. "If you don't mind, I have something I'd like to share with you."

China sat up. "Oh? What is it aru?"

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight; just a touch of the fire burning so bright and I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.**_

Japan leaned forward, close in China's space. He blushed deeply as he kissed him lightly on the lips.

China blushed a bit in return, surprised by the sudden action. He kisses back, pulling Japan closer to him. He didn't want to push Japan any farther than this, feeling that if he did, he might shatter their still fragile relationship. This small kiss was good enough for him.

_**I know that if we give this a little time it'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find. It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right.**_

__After a moment, they moved apart, silence engulfing the two of them. Each wanted to say something to the other but didn't want to ruin the moment. Everything seemed right for them, being together on this night, their date, even the surprise kiss made them both think that they should have done this years ago.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight; just a touch of the fire burning so bright and I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight.**_

Japan was the first to speak. "Sumimasen, I shouldn't have pushed my feelings upon you like that."

China smiled a bit. "It's fine. I'm glad you did." He leans forward and kisses his forehead, making the smaller man blush more.

Japan sighed. He thought that China was just being polite but as he glanced into his eyes he knew that he genuinely felt that way.

China snickered a bit at Japan's awkwardness. He wasn't much better but it was still amusing to see him fluster.

However like all good things, their night had to come to an end as the fireworks started to dim down.

_**I know it's time to leave but you'll be in my dreams tonight, tonight, tonight.**_

"I'm sorry, I have to go. I've stayed so late already aru," China said sadly.

Japan knew that China had a meeting to go to the next morning with his boss but he still didn't want to let him leave. They stood in front of Japan's house, neither of them wanting to separate.

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight; just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No I don't want to mess this thing up, I don't want to push too far. just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life, so baby I'm alright, oh let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight. With just a kiss goodnight. Kiss goodnight.**_

Just before China was about to leave, he leaned forward and gave Japan another small kiss, this one meaning goodnight. Japan returned the kiss, holding himself back from wanting more. Both men thought that they should take it slow for the other's sake but the night had worked its magic, a new love had formed as the fireworks shined among the stars. Neither of them would forget this night for years to come.

The end


End file.
